Dont Lay Your Life Down for Me
by SilverChaos-Cosplay
Summary: When someone has an uncontrollable side, you do whatever you can to make things easier for them, especially when you love them. RavenxElsword. - Harsh language for some ages.
1. Chapter 1

Raven pushes Elsword up against the cold stone wall. Raven moves in closer. "Hey what are you-" Rune Slayer stammers, but Reckless Fist is face to face with him. Elsword feels a light blush start on his cheeks. Ravens nasod arm lifts up to cover elsword's eyes. Then Raven softly kisses Elsword, he doesn't stop him. Raven moves his kisses down Elsword's neck to his collar bone. Raven is hugging Elsword so tightly he hardly can breathe.  
"S-stop, I can't breathe!" Elsword said trying to push Reckless Fist away, but Raven was too strong.  
"I'm never letting you go." Raven whispered into Elsword's ear. " If I did you'd just run off and get hurt again." Elsword senses the slight pain of the wound across his back he had gotten fighting Dark Elf in Velder earlier that month.  
" But I have to keep fighting for everyone, for all the Velder knights for all the townspeople, but most of all for you. If you keep fighting you'll kill yourself." Raven looked down at Elsword. He loosened his arms around Elsword and put his forehand on Elsword's shoulder.  
"Damn, you brat why do you have to worry about me?" Raven whispered. Rune Slayer was now hugging Raven. "Because I love you dummy." Elsword said with a smile. He reached up and took Ravens face in his hands gently planting a kiss on his lips.

The knights of Velder where planning to have and expedition into the heart of the Velder kingdom. The purpose of this mission was to find and kill off the demons before the whole land was taken over by them. The leader of this expedition was Elsword. All the knights had been planning this for many weeks but now the expedition was finally going to happen.  
Elsword lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hoped Raven wouldn't be back from his mission to learn of the new expedition, if Raven did he would surely want to come along and make sure he was safe. Elsword rolled over and closed his eyes, he didn't want Raven to be part of the mission, it was going to be one of the most dangerous so far.  
Suddenly Elsword heard the door open and of course Raven walked in, but he was holding his nasod arm and breathing heavily.  
Elsword sat up forgetting his troubles.  
"Raven, are you okay?"  
Reckless Fist said nothing as he walked across the room and collapsed onto the bed next to Elsword, face down.  
"Raven!" Rune Slayer exclaimed. He rolled Raven over, he was clutching his arm, and his eyes were closed tightly in pain, there were drops of blood at the corners of his mouth.  
" Shit! Not again," Elsword was on his feet now, he ran into the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit. Running back to Raven he unzipped his shirt, but there was no wound. Is he bleeding internally? Elsword, panicking, put his head on Ravens chest, listening for a heartbeat. It was there but was unsteady. Elsword could feel his eyes filling with hot tears. They fell onto Raven's chest. What do I do?  
"Don't leave me," he whispered  
Elsword sensed a hand on his head, he looked up Raven was smiling at him  
"I said I would never let you go," Raven's arms wrapped around elsword and held him close.  
Elsword buried his face in Raven's chest, "What happened to you?" he asked  
Raven laughed but stopped when he started coaching "I got ambushed, but I made it out alive," he muttered. "You pushed yourself too far again fighting didn't you?" asked Elsword. As he elbowed his way out of Raven's arms. He was now straddling Raven glaring down at him with annoyance. Raven sleepily smiled up at him "You're so cute when you're angry" he said. Elsword was pissed now, "IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING LIKE THIS YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Rune Slayer yelled at him. Raven was taken it back "Hey, I'm sorry okay…" Raven said looking away.  
Elsword moved Raven's face in front of his, than leaned down and kissed him. There was still blood in Raven's mouth, but Elsword didn't stop. Raven pulled away for air. Raven felt warm tears on his cheek, he looked up in shock Elsword was crying. Reckless Fist reached up and whipped his tears away. "Hey, don't cry, I'm alive right?"  
Elsword put his forehead against Raven's. "Hey listen, the Velder knights are going into the heart of the demons domain. I'll be leading the mission, just Raven please don't join the expedition. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do." Muttered Rune Slayer.  
Raven looked up at him coldly, "Are you saying I should sit back and let you fight maybe even die?" he inquired.  
"Yes!, If it keeps you safe!" Elsword shouted at him.  
Raven looked away  
" I can do what I want with my life and if I can save your life in battle then I'll gladly die" he said pushing Elsword away. Elsword looked down at the floor as Raven walked out of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

_"You can hear the Demons shouting and their weapons dashing. They have already advanced to the Residential Area 3."_

The Residential Area was overrun with demons. The expedition party moves slowly thru the streets. Reckless Fist and Rune Slayer didn't speak, they hardly made any eye contact. Elsword was angry with Raven, but the mission had to go on.  
A mob of demons was seen in the road ahead, elsword stepped up ready to command the party.  
" First knights 1 thru 5 move into combat!, defense group 1 back them up!- now let's go!"  
Elsword ran ahead for the rest of the knights. He threw runes at the first demons, they burst into flames, Rune Slayer jumped over the dying demons ablaze in fire. Elsword sensed something in the distance, a figure standing in the shadows. Elsword only got a glimpse of the figure before the battle was in full swing. The sounds of metal hitting metal, the yelling and cries.  
An Arc Glitter Dasher came running at Elsword hammer raised, ready to attack, but Elsword was quick on his feet. He cut the arms of the glitter dasher with one strong swing of his sword, then he cut off the head causing blood to go everywhere.

The Knights had the upper hand but not for long. The demons keep coming and soon the party was worn out, but they had to keep pushing forward. In the third street they had their first injury, a knight was shot by a glitter sniper in the arm. The party fell back momentarily to tend to the knight's wound. They had all been fighting for a good half hour and were breathing heavily.  
Elsword walked over to Raven

"Hey-" they both said at once, Rune Slayer looks away with embarrassment  
"You go first" Raven stammers  
" Um you're okay right? You didn't get hurt I mean?" Elsword says looking at the ground.  
He felt a hand on his head, he looked up. Raven was smiling  
" I'm just hurt inside that you didn't want me to come along" Raven laughed  
" I'm sorry" Elsword mumbled he moved closer in to Raven. He wanted to kiss him to make everything right, but not here, they were still in battle after all.

The party was ready to go now. They set off but they hardly made it a block when they were ambushed, Elsword had been running ahead of the party, he was the commander. He was running around a corner when at least 15 glitter demons came crashing down from the roofs of the buildings. Elsword stumbled back  
"Retreat!" he yelled but the demons have already engulfed the knights. Elsword hears screams of pain and sees 2 knights fall to the ground. Than in second 5 more knights fall, that's when elsword sees him. A jet black figure dressed in pitch black armor and holding a great dark sword covered in blood.  
Elsword is filled with rage. He dashes into the mob cutting and hacking down all the demons in his way. How dare a knight kill other knight! Who the hell would do that?  
The black knight is in front of him now with his back turned, Elsword raises his sword  
I kill him before he knows what hit him! At the last second the knight turns around, but it's too late rune Slayer's sword break the armor on the right side of the black knight's ribcage. Elsword turns around for another attack but is met by the black knight's sword. The blade rips its way thru Elsword chest sending him flying back onto the cold stone street. Elsword tested salty blood in his mouth. White hot pain fills his body it feels like he can't breathe. He lays there gasping and coaching  
The black knight slowly walks to where Elsword lays  
He's gonna kill me! Rune slayer panics trying to get up, but the pain keeps him down. The black knight is standing above him now, he raises his sword and-  
WHAM!  
Reckless Fist throws a punch that sends the black knight crashing into a building, the knight slowly works his way out from under the rubble to look at his new enemy. When he lays eyes on Raven the knight starts to laugh uncontrollably. The knight's laughter echoes in the dead silence of the afternoon.  
Raven runs to Elsword ignoring the black knight's insanity.  
"Elsword!" he yells  
Rune Slayer looks at Raven with half open eyes, the taste of blood fills his mouth now. He coughs, the blood runs down his cheek.  
Raven slowly and carefully picks up Elsword. Than holding him tightly in his arms he turns and runs as fast as he can from the black knight. The knight doesn't try to chase after them, he just watches them go, but he yells out to raven as he turns a corner  
" We'll meet again old friend!"  
Raven freezes. He hasn't heard that voice in many years, but he knows it all too well. Raven doesn't look back but runs even faster away, fighting him would be pointless. If Raven went back to fight him he might really die this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody bandages litter the floor. It had now been two weeks since the expedition into the Residential Area, it had now been two weeks since their party had been all but annihilated, and two weeks since Elsword had been almost killed. In all that time Elsword hadn't opened his eyes once.  
There are bags under Raven's eyes as he looks down at Rune Slayer lying on the white sheets of his bed. Elsword's condition hasn't improved much, Raven had hardly left his side the whole time.  
Reckless Fist took a sit next to the sleeping Elsword, and gazed at his peaceful face. He hung his head now looking at his folded hands his eyes glazed over as he drifted into thought. What if Elsword doesn't wake up? What if he dies because of his injuries, or what if the dark knight traces us down and killed us in the dead of night!? Raven sighed he was getting ahead of himself.  
" Killed in the dead of night how lame would that be" he muttered.  
Raven felt warm tears start to well up in his eyes, he tried blinking them away but it didn't work. The salty tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed on to Elsword's face. Raven reached down and softly wiped them way, than he slowly bent down and gently placed a kiss on Elsword's dry lips. Reckless Fist straightened up and silently walked out of the room.

The golden sun slowly set into the velder skyline, painting the stone kingdom orange. Raven made his way thru the deserted streets of the Road of Peace.  
He looked around. It was quiet really quiet something wasn't right. Raven kept his guard up as he continued to walk. He could feel the blood pounding in his heart and ears. The burning pain from his left arm increased with every step he took.  
Raven hears footsteps ahead, he stopped walking now looking into the long shadows as the Black Knight strolled out of the darkness. Raven stared at him for a while

"It's been a long time, Alex " he said coldly  
" Hee hee, indeed it has. You wouldn't stay dead last time I tried to kill you" Alex said in a raspy voice.  
" I guess death just doesn't like me " reckless fist replayed  
" Yeah but I've gotten much stronger, the Dark El's power is limitless. This time I will kill you for sure" Alex said pointing his sword at raven.  
He said nothing. He knew he could beat him this time. for all the knights he'd killed that night, for betraying him, for the death of his fiancée, but all that was in the past, he had to kill Alex for destroying velder again, he had to get revenge for the party he'd killed, raven had to kill Him for hurting Elsword.  
raven hurled himself at Alex, blade raised, than he let his blade sore into air high above him, he saw Alex's eyes follow the blade in mid air for a second, than horror fill them as he realized he'd for raven's little trick, but it was too late. Raven's left hand smashed into his chest violently breaking at least five of his ribs. Alex strikes the stone ground hard.  
Blood flows from his mouth.  
Raven stands above him glaring down.  
"You never change, you where always stupid and fell for all my tricks" raven said coldly  
Raven raises his foot then brings it crashing down on Alex's head  
Again  
And again  
And again  
Blood flows thru the stones of the street.  
raven looks down at the smashed in skull of the knight now lifeless.  
Reckless fist strangely begins to be filled with some kind of joy. He begins to laugh, just small snickers at first but soon his roars of laughter fill the quiet evening.  
Suddenly raven falls to his knees clutching his Nasod arm, clenching his teeth in pain.  
Raven hears footsteps behind him. He spins around ready to attack if it's a new enemy, but instead of coming face to face with some demon. Raven meets eyes with elsword's.  
Ravens eyes fill with tears of relief and joy at the sight of his love, raven embraces elsword and holds him close. He breaths in his smell, he can hears elsword's heart beating, it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world.  
Suddenly raven remembered elsword wounds he looked elsword in the eyes again  
"are you okay?"  
Rune Slayer slightly smiled.  
"Yeah I'm okay now...but Raven did you kill him?" elsword pointed to the mutilated Knight covered in blood.  
Raven looked at the ground  
"Yes, he had to pay for all he'd done to us, to you" Raven whispered  
Elsword grabbed raven and now held him close his breaths shaking  
"But what if you'd been killed? what if you'd been killed and you left me alone?" there were tears mixing with Elsword's voice.  
Raven was engulfed with guilt, he held Elsword even closer  
"I'm so sorry I was being selfish…" Raven said in a hushed voice. he looked at elsword, tears had welled up in his deep crimson eyes, Raven wiped them away  
then he gently kissed his forehead.

so I feel like that a good place to stop this story 3  
if there anything wrong or confusing please tell me so I can fix it!  
AND THANK YOU FOR READING!  
-rogue knight(RK) 


End file.
